Pokemon: Shadow Gale
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: Darkness can't live without light, in turn; light can't live without darkness. In one's heart both reside in a balance that displays who we are on the inside and out. But what happens when darkness consumes the light? And then...Tries to consume the world. OCxOC, OCxOC,


**Hey guys and girls, girls and guys; I'm back for real this time. I think...Well, we will get to that bridge when we cross it. I've been getting a lot of mail lately about finishing the Yu-Gi-Oh story that me and a friend of mine was working on. I'm here to inform you all that we are currently talking about what we should do with it and how we can make it better (Since we haven't updated in a long while.) So that's just an update on that. Now this...This used to be a Pokémon story, but I'm revamping this story as well. I can't remember what it was called before this, but meh; who cares. I'm going to focus on one story at a time, starting with this one and working my way around.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy the story, please read and review. Well, I got nothing else to put in, so happy reading!**

* * *

 **(Unknown City)**

Lightning roared throughout the sky that hovered over a ruined city. The wind blew wildly as four tornados decorated the surrounding area. Life appeared to have abandoned the tortured town. The wind continued to pick up as anything that wasn't nailed down was blown in every direction. Discarded cars crashed into the side of buildings, creating large dents as other cars bombarded crashed through the windows.

The gravel that paved the road was no longer neat and aligned with the sidewalk. The road was completely destroyed and filled with large crater holes. The city appeared to be the sight of the zombie Apocalypse. Flames danced around in a variety of areas, while explosions continued to go off simultaneously. A loud roar could be heard by a large pair of abnormal Black clouds as a dark purple light filled energy ball appeared from up above.

A few seconds later, the charged energy ball shot downward with force, impacting the target directly, eradicating it completely, annihilating the remnants of the city that once was. A single large explosion took over the entire area, dust followed as it was pelted by heavy rain that was strong enough to bring about a flood. The smoke from the explosion floated upwards as it covered the dark clouds, cloaking a large bird-like figure that hovered above the destruction that it caused. Its large Red eyes gleamed as it reared its head back and let out one final roar before the scene fades to black.

 **(A few days later/Blackthorn City)**

The ceilings lights were bright as shined down on the field. The battlefield itself was designed to be a plain battlefield with both sides starting on equal footing.

Centered on the field were two opposing creatures, known as Pokémon. Pokémon is creatures of all shapes and sizes who live in the wild or alongside humans. Pokémon does not speak except to utter their names or other various sounds, such as growls and grunts. Behind them, on their respective sides were two humans who command their Pokémon, known as trainers. Trainers are humans of both genders and ages who form bonds with their Pokémon, helping them grow stronger and evolve.

In the center of the ring on the right was a large bipedal Pokémon known as Arcanine. Arcanine is a large, bulky canine Pokémon that also possesses traits of tigers and lions. It has a distinct long dog-like muzzle with a large round black nose. Its eyes are triangular in shape, with black pupils. It has short diamond –shaped orange ears with cream-colored insides. The majority of Arcanine's body is covered with bright orange fur with jagged black stripes, resembling the fur of a tiger. Most of its head and face, and its chests, legs, are covered in light cream colored fluffy tufts of fur. It also has a long puffy cream- colored tail that was bent in the center.

Across, stood her opponent; Dragonair. Dragonair is a Pokémon with a sea serpent appearance with a long, sleek body. The upper part of its body is light blue while its underside is white. They have a small white horn on the forehead and two wing-shaped protuberances on the sides of its head which appeared to be its ears but are in fact designed to be small angel-like wings. Dragonair has a blue orb placed at the neck and another two near the tip of the tail. The mouth of Dragonair can't be seen and is unknown to even have a mouth.

"I hope you're ready Kira." An older woman that stood on Dragonair's respective side began to speak. Her Periwinkle hair was tied into a ponytail with a yellow band wrapped around it. Her pale skin glistened from the arena lights as her blue eyes carried a certain amount of seriousness in them. She was dressed in a high-neck dark blue skin suit that extends to her thighs, with two shoulder pads, which held two yellow circles and a black cape on her back which its interior is red; she also matched her outfit with a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves and a pair of dark blue low-heeled boots. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him and his Arcanine. "Because I'm not going to go easy on you."

Across from her, Kira stood. He wore a proud competitive expression as his light brown eyes filled with determination locked onto his opponent. He wore a black hat with a large gold poke ball emblem on the back of it, with a stripe going down the center of it, turned backward. His chest area was covered with a plain red shirt and a black and gold hooded vest. His shorts were Black with a gold trim on the bottom stopping at his knees with a pair of Black and Red sneakers with a large silver strap going over the center of them.

"Bring it, Clair." Kira pointed at her, his black fingerless glove covering his hand. "This time we're taking you down," Kira announced as he waved his arm with clarification of his statement. "Aurora let's go! Wild Charge!" Kira shouted as Lightning shot up around his Arcanine as she howled loudly and burst towards Dragonair

- **Born to be a Winner plays in the background-**

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Pokémon...**_

 _ **...Let's do it**_

A lightning powered Arcanine charged towards Dragonair, who quickly slithered away from Arcanine, managing to avoid the initial attack as it got around it. "Dragonair! Dragon Pulse!" Clair shouted as Dragonair quickly charged up a large purple beam at the tip of its horn.

"I don't so! Aurora! Extreme Speed!" Kira commanded as Arcanine quickly followed her trainer's order and quickly dodged the attack from Dragonair's Dragon pulse as it charged to Dragonair, ramming as soon as it got in range; knocking Dragonair back a few feet.

 _ **I wanna be the very best**_

 _ **Like no one ever was (no one ever was)**_

 _ **To catch them is my real test**_

 _ **To train them is my cause**_

A small smirk appeared on Clair's face. "That won't be enough! Dragonair! Iron Tail!" Clair shouted as the tip of Dragonair's tail began to glow a bright white color as it charged towards Kira's Arcanine.

"Aurora! Wild Charge again!" Kira followed up as Arcanine howled again as lightning erupted from its very being as it began to charge towards Dragonair. The two showed no signs of backing down as both attacks collided causing a mild explosion, forcing the two to jump back to their respective sides in a stalemate.

 _ **My whole life has led to this**_

 _ **Time to test my skills**_

 _ **I know I just can't miss**_

 _ **Gonna show the world**_

"We're not letting up Aurora; let's take it down with Fire Blast!" Kira instructed once again as Arcanine began to charge up its attack and quickly released a large Daimonji symbolled flame attack towards Dragonair, who stood there and watched as it closed in.

"Protect," Clair ordered calmly as a bright light began to outline Dragonair as the large blast quickly collided with Dragonair, exploding on impact causing dust to pick up around the arena.

"We got em!" Kira cheered prematurely as the dust began to settle a bit, revealing an unharmed Dragonair, still ready to go.

Kira's smile quickly faded, turning into annoyed expression. He gritted his teeth as he balled his fist as Dragonair was far from done. Aurora, Kira's Arcanine, growled as well. She got into a pounce stance ready to strike Dragonair once again, waiting for an attack from her trainer.

 _ **Born to be a winner**_

 _ **Born to be a champion**_

 _ **Born to be a winner**_

 _ **Born to be the very best**_

 _ **Born to be a winner**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

"Your attacks are too straightforward." Clair placed a hand on her hip as she eyed her opponent. "Too easy to read and no strategy in your attacks, you need to keep an open mind, Kira," Clair explained. "Brute force is not going to win every battle and certainly won't work against me," Clair warned him as Kira gritted his teeth from a bit of frustration.

"I don't need your help Clair, This time I'm going to beat you and then you'll have to let me into the Dragon's Den." Kira retorted as he pointed his hand towards Dragonair. "Aurora! Wild Charge, Let's go!" Kira ordered as Arcanine wasted no time in powering up again. Howling to the heavens, Arcanine charged towards Dragonair.

Clair just stared at Arcanine for a bit and shook her head. "Such ignorance." She sighed. "Dragonair dodge, and then use Iron Tail," Clair instructed once again. Dragonair nodded as Arcanine got within reach of Dragonair. The lightning shooting out of its body was a spectacle to see as Dragonair patiently waited for Arcanine to get a bit closer.

Once Kira's Arcanine got within range, Dragonair slipped passed it; causing Arcanine to slam into a jagged rock structure that was stationed throughout various parts of the field. "Aurora!" Kira shouted, but the recoil from Wild charge had already begun to take its toll on the large four-legged creature. Dragonair wasted no time as it leaped into the air as Arcanine staggered a bit, performing a few front flips to gain momentum before slamming its large tail against the back of Arcanine's neck.

"Aurora no!" Kira shouted as his Arcanine was smashed into the ground.

"I told you, you are too predictable." Clair crossed her arms as Dragonair returned to its respective side staring at its opponent as she struggled to get on its feet. "You should just give up Kira, there's no point in continuing, and you've already lost." Clair made it clear that Kira wasn't going to achieve victory in this match, the battle was just too one-sided. The gap in their skills was undoubtedly noticeable and Clair seemed to have grown tired of Kira's constant struggles.

"No…" Kira growled lightly. "We're not giving up." He added. "We're taking you down with everything we got, no matter what it takes." Kira shot back in frustration. "Aurora! Let's go!" Kira gritted his teeth as his Arcanine howled once again and pushed herself into an all-out charge towards Clair's Dragonair.

"Pushing your Arcanine isn't going to help you win this," Clair stated as she closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them, her vision taking in the battlefield as she witnesses the charging Arcanine charge in for her last frontal assault.

"We'll see about that!" Kira screamed. "Aurora! Fire Blast!" Kira pointed at Dragonair as his Arcanine wasted no time as it used its last bit of strength to shoot a large Fire Blast towards Dragonair, who stood there waiting for it patiently.

The attack was homing on Dragonair, but Clair remained calm as she simply shook her head as the attack drew closer towards her Pokémon. "You just don't learn do you?" She whispered as her eyes snapped open with her own determination. "Dragonair...Hyper Beam." She calmly spoke. Her expression showed no sign of holding back as Dragonair followed its trainer's orders and quickly charged up a massive Hyper Beam, shooting the large white blast towards Kira's Arcanine, engulfing her Fire Blast completely.

"Oh no! Aurora look out!" Kira called out, but his words reached his Pokémon too late as the large Bipedal Pokémon stood in place, unable to move as the blast made its impact. "Aurora!' Kira boomed as a large explosion was the end results, creating a large dust cloud that pushed Kira back a bit. He gritted his teeth as he used his arms to shield himself from the dust that burst in his direction. His clothes flailed in the wind as his body continued to get pushed back a few more inches before stopping, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

The blast subsided as the dust quickly cleared, revealing an unconscious Arcanine. On the outside of the ring a spectator raised his hand in Clair's direction. "Arcanine is unable to battle, Dragonair is the winner!" He pronounced as Kira quickly jumped up to his feet and ran towards his fallen Pokémon.

"Aurora! Aurora! Speak to me!" Kira shouted as he quickly performed a slide, using his legs to stop him as he came in contact with his Arcanine. "Aurora!" Kira called her name again.

Clair just stood there with her hand on her hip, looking at the scene that lay before her, but not before she turned her head towards her fellow companion. "Good job Dragonair, now come back and rest." She stated as she calmly pulled out a round gadget that enlarged in her hand with the press of a button. The ball structure sat in the palm of her hand as she pointed it at Dragonair causing a red beam to shoot out, zapping her Pokémon as it made a happy squeal as it disappeared inside the ball.

She smiled at the ball as she lowered it to her side and turned her attention back to Kira and his fallen Pokémon. She made her way towards him as she saw him pull out a Poke ball of his own. "You did great Aurora; we'll get her next time," Kira assured her as he rubbed her mane a bit before returning her to her Poke ball as well.

He slowly stood up as he placed the ball in an attachment spot on his belt. "You've gotten better, but you're still too easy to read," Clair spoke to him as she stopped in front of him. "You have no battle style, just an all-out frontal assault." Clair broke down his performance as Kira listened to her intently. "That won't work on strong opponents Kira, you have to take in your surroundings and use them to your advantage." She continued on. "There is no to gain by just simply attacking your opponent, remember that." She harshly told him before she turned her back on him and began to walk, but stopped after a few steps before turning her head to glance back at him. "Get your Arcanine to the Pokémon center." She stated, but she didn't move from her spot as her eyes remained fixated on him. "Kira…" She called his name, keeping his attention on her as she spoke her last harsh words. "Unless you get a Dragon-Type Pokémon, you'll never be ready for the Dragon's Den." She finished as she turned her back towards him completely, walking off; leaving him standing in the center of the arena.

 **(Unknown Place/Same time)**

Water crashed wildly onto the cliff side as the thick fog flowed in, creating an eerie vibe of a lone island out in the middle of the Ocean. Lightning flashed a bit as dark clouds continued to roll in, but no rain fell as the fog dominated the area.

On the edge of the cliff was a dark silhouette, standing as her Dark Emerald eyes seemed to be transfixed with the distorted weather that acted out in front of her. She watched as waves grew violent but didn't flinch as they slammed into the jagged rocks below. Her eyes scanned the area as a loud roar was heard and the dark bird-like figure Pokémon, flailing madly about. The large oversized Pokémon seemed to be in pain as it continued to flap its wings about as it shot a large beam out of its mouth in random directions. "You're a frail bird aren't you?" The female figure spoke, her face hidden by the fog as she watches the large bird in front of her fight in anguish. "Struggle all you want, it's not going to stop the pain. The darkness will eat at your heart and bring you under my control." She breathed as the large bird wailed again as it quickly caught the female silhouette in its line of fire and fired a large beam towards her.

A small smirk appeared on her face as the blast was stopped instantly as a large force field appeared in front of her, blocking the attack completely. "It's useless…" She stated as she pulled out a small black jagged flute. "You won't be able to resist me any longer." Her smirked widened. "Just accept fate and become my pet." She brought the black flute up to her mouth and began to play a corrupted tune to the song that is well known throughout the Johto region.

The large bird in front of her cried out in pain as began to fight back as violent as before, but it couldn't escape the sound of the tune that surrounded its ears. A few more large beams shot out as Darkness began to surround the large bird as well. It attached itself to its feet and traveled up its body as the bird continued to scream and struggle against the dark energy itself. Soon the large bird slowly began to lower into the water, the struggle it continued to put up began to weaken as its feet touched the water and within seconds, half its body was submerged under the liquid surface.

She continued to play the eerie tone as the massive beast continued to sink. Blast after blast, shot out of its mouth until its head was the last thing left under the water and after that, nothing. The beams of light stopped, but the female figure continued to play the corrupted tune.

As she continued to play a dark light shot out of the water and a large burst of dark energy flowed outward. Water shot everywhere as the same massive bird that went under came back out, its red eyes shining brightly as it hovered over the cliff side that the female figure stood on.

Her Emerald eyes took in the sight of the bird as she stopped playing the flute. "And this time, you're completely mine." She spoke slowly as she lowered the flute down to her side. "And now…The era of darkness will…Begin." She ended as the large beast let out a corrupt roar as her laughter could be heard as the fog began to cover up the island completely.


End file.
